1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a robot system and robot control method for adjusting the position of a coolant nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is a device which can adjust the position of a coolant nozzle of a machine tool (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-18674A and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5-41655U).
According to the above-mentioned related art, a drive device which is comprised of a motor, cylinder, etc. is separately provided for making the coolant nozzle move. According to such a configuration, the device becomes complicated. This ends up leading to an increase of the cost.